


Count on Me

by ambrosiaplease



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Anxiety, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, handjobs, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/ambrosiaplease
Summary: Kyungsoo happened to discover not the El Dorado but a key to deepen his connection with Baekhyun through the latter's secret tumblr dashboard.





	Count on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this has been a roller coaster ride for me and along the way, I realized how much I love this ship. I would like to thank the mods for being patient with me and for all the things you've done to make this fest a success. For the prompter, thank you for choosing baeksoo for this prompt, I'm sorry if this was not the story you expected but I do hope you like it. Thank you A, for pushing me so hard to finish this fic.

 

“What’s the point of the incognito tab if you’re not gonna close it? You just defeated its real purpose, Baekhyunnie.”

 

Kyungsoo said nonchalantly as he checks the pending movies for his all-night marathon on his iPad. Baekhyun on the other hand, is facing down on his own pillow trying to suffocate himself because of what happened earlier. His ears are still red as well as his nape and he’s having a hard time breathing with his mouth. He doesn’t know how to react when he caught Kyungsoo smirking at him after handing his phone back earlier this morning. Baekhyun feels that Kyungsoo is still teasing him because he is not outside with his A-list actor friends or not in their house to visit his mother just like what he usually does on their rest days.

 

“Are you dead? I could check your phone’s history so the police won’t find out. Just say so.” Kyungsoo broke the silence. He doesn’t want to stop making his roommate uncomfortable.

“Why don’t you just fuck off, Soo? And why are you still here?” Baekhyun replied with a garbled voice from his pillow. He can’t look at Kyungsoo with confidence after what happened earlier this morning.  


All the members of EXO are still humans after all, even if SM Entertainment introduced them to the music industry as living creatures from Exoplanet, they are still adult men with ‘special’ needs. Watching porn has been a habit for them and it is as normal as breathing inside their dorms; they do not judge each other in any way and it even goes to the extent that members share their newly downloaded videos to each other. They even have this collective understanding that whenever the bathroom door is locked and running water is the only thing that is audible inside, someone is doing their infamous _life event_. All they need to do is give each other a little privacy and try using the other bathroom or wait for their turn after an hour or more. It doesn’t matter if they catch each other watching adult videos or jerking inside the bathroom whenever they forget to lock the door because it has becomes part of the drill.

 

_Scrolls down_

 

_Likes some daddy kink in action GIFs_

 

_Scrolls down some more_

 

_Reblogs self-indulging posts_

 

_and repeat_

 

Baekhyun was having a great time lurking on his private Tumblr dashboard that no one needs to know about. He knew that he’ll be alone in their dorm for a few hours because Minseok and Jongdae went out for a coffee while Kyungsoo, his roommate, visited his mom and will be back tomorrow as far as he can remember.

 

Before doing his stress-relieving exercise for his _alone_ time, Baekhyun decided to have a quick hot shower with his newly opened cherry blossom scented shower gel that Jongin gave him as an exchange gift from their annual Christmas party last year.

 

He was inside the bathroom scrubbing his milky smooth skin, humming some random song when he heard someone calling his name. It’s Kyungsoo.

 

“Baekhyunnie! Are you there?”

 

Baekhyun thought Kyungsoo had left something in their room so he just answered playfully.

 

“Yep, in the shower. Wanna Join?”

 

“Nah, thanks. I’m good. Can I borrow your phone for a sec? Gonna call my mom but my phone’s battery is dead and it’s in the car” Kyungsoo replied without any awkwardness about Baekhyun’s question. They’ve been friends for years and roommates who shared almost all their thoughts and worries with each other so that kind of humor has nothing on Kyungsoo or even Baekhyun at all.

 

“Hmkay, it’s on my bed.” Baekhyun answered letting Kyungsoo get his phone. He no longer said his passcode only because Kyungsoo already knew it even before.

 

Baekhyun thought there’s nothing wrong letting Kyungsoo borrow his phone when he was inside the bathroom until he saw the latter flashed a weird tiny smirk as he gave his phone back to him after showering.

 

“I removed the incognito tabs, and you’re welcome.”

 

 _Fuck._ He didn’t remember there’s a secret he wanted to keep until Kyungsoo discovered it without him knowing and caught him off guard.

 

 

Kyungsoo had a last minute change of plan and decided to visit his mom tomorrow instead of today. However, he forgot his phone inside his car charging. He remembered Baekhyun was inside their dorm and would get his phone later. He entered their shared room and heard Baekhyun humming some random Shawn Mendez song from the bathroom.

 

After Baekhyun gave him a go signal to get his phone, Kyungsoo opened it without any difficulties. He was ready to dial his mom's mobile number when a series of cute gay couples appeared to be licking each other's holes in a sixty-nine position on Baekhyun's iPhone. He checked the site before closing the windows.

 

[ **crooked100.tumblr.com/tagged/rimming-accounts** ](http://crooked100.tumblr.com/tagged/rimming-accounts)

 

He didn't know Baekhyun had a Tumblr account and was this organized when it comes to his sexual fantasies. Kyungsoo dialed his mom's number before he forgets the real purpose of borrowing his roommate's phone. He would deal with his new discovery after his phone call.

  


 

Baekhyun is waiting for Jongdae and Minseok to go back to their dorm so he could ditch Kyungsoo in their room because he had enough. He is not used to this kind of teasing from Kyungsoo because he knows he can’t give any excuse about it. He is technically busted and he’s just waiting for Kyungsoo to drop the homophobic bomb anytime soon and ignore him as much as possible.

 

"You know how to play with words, Baek. Kudos to that." And here it goes, Kyungsoo is still not done with his teasing spree.

 

"What now, Soo? Aren't you done yet? Really?" Baekhyun stands up and proceeds to his gaming nook where he opened his laptop. He needs to play League of Legends now to distract his lame self from Kyungsoo who is exactly having a great time annoying him. He is asking himself why won’t Kyungsoo just judge him like how normal people do and why is he having a great time annoying him like he’s doing this for revenge from all the teasing Baekhyun did to him before. Baekhyun puts on his headphones to show Kyungsoo that he is not interested anymore in whatever he says. He doesn’t want to think about anything maybe because he’s scared on what will happen to him and his relationship with the other members and Kyungsoo’s reactions are not helping at all.

 

"Nothing, I just want to commend your url. I mean you used the word crooked because you're not straight right? That’s lit! You even convert your name to a goddamn number? Too rad, Man!"

 

“Seriously? Kyungsoo, Seriously? And when did you start using ‘lit’ and ‘rad’? I didn’t know you’re getting severe. Man? You even say ‘man’ Really?”

 

Even if Baekhyun said that he will not answer back he still did because he’s not listening to anything on his headphones in the first place.

 

Kyungsoo decides to give Baekhyun a break and let his roommate live a little. He knows that Baekhyun is starting to have his own pity party in his mind. Being a person who sucks at expressing his true feelings, Kyungsoo thinks that it’s better if he will just continue teasing his friend to show him that he doesn’t care and will never judge Baekhyun if he’s gay or can swing both ways. He notices that Baekhyun is starting to curse and trash talk (sign that he is too engrossed on his game). He starts watching the first movie from his pending movie list for tonight.

 

***

 

It’s been a week since the nine members (nine members because Junmyeon's phone is on their table video calling Yixing all the way from China) are complete in one of the dining tables to eat dinner in SM Ent. Headquarters. Their managers even prepared stir-fried spicy squid and Bossam for them to dig in as a celebration for their upcoming summer comeback that will surely take the world by storm. One of their managers reasoned out that it would be fine to eat like a monster since they will burn all the food they ate when they start to practice the dance choreography and film their music videos.

 

The pantry is now filled with noise, laughter and banters from them. However, Baekhyun is too busy eating the thinly sliced pork belly on his plate and just smile or laugh when it’s necessary to avoid questions from others if he’s okay or not feeling well. Kyungsoo is aware on what is Baekhyun’s doing and finds himself staring at the elder. He can’t stop feeling bad because of what he had done and he’s the reason Baekhyun is being unusual and not in his real self. Kyungsoo hopes that the other members will not be curious to ask Baekhyun what’s wrong.

 

Baekhyun knows that Kyungsoo is staring at him but he couldn’t stare back or even look at the latter because until now, he is still ashamed of himself and even afraid now that they are with the others. It’s not that they are not his friends but he’s getting anxious thinking that Kyungsoo will spill what he had discovered last night. He is not fully aware on what’s the conversations all about but he looked at Kyungsoo when Jongdae opened a new topic that caught him off guard.

 

“On my way here, I’ve met a male fan. I thought he wanted to smack me on the face but he just wished me luck and all of us for our comeback.” Chanyeol and Minseok are in awe.

 

“Having fanboys amazes me but at the same time creeps me out a bit but I don’t have any issues against them.” Jongdae continued.

 

Baekhyun’s anxiety is gradually eating him alive. Even if the whole topic is not directly about sexuality, he becomes worried that this topic might go there next. He feels like he will vomit all the Bossam and spicy squid he ate earlier. Kyungsoo is worried as he observes Baekhyun the whole time since they got there. He opens one of the bottles of mineral water near him then slowly slides it in front of Baekhyun.

 

“Fanboys are tamer than fangirls though.” Kyungsoo said and look at Baekhyun. He thinks that this comment will make Baekhyun feel better but the latter suddenly stood up to excuse himself.

 

Kyungsoo cursed himself in silence for being stupid. Instead of helping Baekhyun to feel better, he made it even worse.

 

 _Note to self: Just shut the fuck up and fix your mouth._  

Kyungsoo is having a hard time dealing with himself.

 

Junmyeon noticed the paleness of Baekhyun’s face before he stands up earlier so he asked Kyungsoo if Baekhyun was sick. Kyungsoo reasoned that maybe Baekhyun was too full because he almost ate the whole platter of Bossam by himself. Kyungsoo excused himself as well and went to the restroom because he knew Baekhyun would be there.

 

Baekhyun relaxes for a bit now he’s all alone inside the restroom. He had a feeling that Kyungsoo will follow him but disregards it afterwards. He just hopes that the other members wouldn't mind him walking out. He just finished washing his face when someone enters the bathroom. It was Kyungsoo with his serious face. Baekhyun can feel that the other is no longer teasing him and is now worried.

“Let’s go back to our dorm, Baek. You have to take a rest and calm yourself. I just want you to stop thinking for now and talk this out when we get back. No buts, let’s go.” Kyungsoo said as he grabs Baekhyun’s hand  gently and assists him to the door. 

“But they will find us and-” Baekhyun is worried but he gets cut off by Kyungsoo. They are now inside Kyungsoo’s black Maserati. 

“They will not. I said to Junmyeon-hyung that you’re not feeling well. I told you no buts! How can you be so thick-headed, Baekhyun?” Baekhyun just pouts after hearing the younger. He fastens his seatbelt after Kyungsoo started the car engine.

 

Baekhyun doesn't admit it loudly but he feels secured and can breathe properly whenever he’s with Kyungsoo. It’s not that the other members will not understand him, it’s just that Kyungsoo’s presence helps him to keep calm whenever his mind starts to go haywire and be bombarded with negativity.

 

Kyungsoo noticed the other being stiff on his seat so he decided  to turn on the Bluetooth of his car so his Spotify playlist will automatically play from his phone. An R&B song entitled Sure Thing by Miguel begins to play and Kyungsoo starts to sing along thinking that this will help Baekhyun relax.

 

 _“Love you like a brother, treat you like a friend. Respect you like a lover Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh”_  Kyungsoo sings without taking his eyes off the road.

 

Baekhyun stares at him, slowly smiles and mimics the backup’s deep voice in the song.

 

 _“You could bet that. Never gotta sweat that. You could bet that. Never gotta sweat that. You could bet that. Never gotta sweat that._ _You could bet that. Never gotta sweat that.”_

 

Kyungsoo looks at him and smiles triumphantly because his plan is working.

 

They end up singing the whole song together with perfect harmony. Their voices are well matched. Kyungsoo’s deep and soothing vocal is perfectly complemented by Baekhyun’s bright yet masculine one. The two of them just know the parts that they are going to sing individually and in chorus without any agreement.  Too bad, their fans can’t witness the duet they’ve been dying to see.

 

“We should’ve recorded that on V Live or in my IG.” Baekhyun said after Kyungsoo parked the car inside their apartment building.

 

“Yeah, you should have. But I’m glad you look more okay right now. Let’s go?” Kyungsoo looks at him with  sincere eyes before clicking the UP button of the elevator in the car parking. Baekhyun doesn’t want to misinterpret the strange feeling after the ride with Kyungsoo and how the younger is looking after him ever since that incident happened.

 

Baekhyun went straight to his bed because he’s starting to get dizzy again. There’s a part of him that hopes for Kyungsoo to follow him inside their room right away but the younger is too busy doing something in the  kitchen.

 

 _Baekhyun, pull yourself. Kyungsoo is your friend for fuck’s sake. He’s just being a friend for your sorry ass._ Baekhyun’s mind is starting to malfunction because of too much thoughts. He closed his eyes as he waits for himself to sleep.

 

Baekhyun is not really a light sleeper. He’s not easily disturbed unless someone will clap some cymbals beside his ears or will jump on his bed but his messy thoughts about so many things is hindering his sleep from visiting him. Even if his eyes are closed, he can still hear the faint sound of the aircon and the gentle steps of Kyungsoo outside. Baekhyun acts like he’s sleeping when he heard Kyungsoo stepped in their room.

 

“Baekhyunnie, I know you’re not yet sleeping. Drink this first so you will no longer act. Okay?” Kyungsoo put the mug with chamomile tea he made earlier on their bedside table beside Baekhyun’s bed.

 

Baekhyun was shocked again because of what Kyungsoo did. He didn’t know the reason when he saw him rummaging to the kitchen to get the electric kettle after they got back. He just realized it now when the younger got him a mug of chamomile tea.

 

“It helps you to be calm and sleepy. After that can you turn off the light? I’m going to sleep now.” Kyungsoo sits on his bed not facing Baekhyun who gets up and starts to drink his tea. He removes his sweatpants, gently throws it on his laundry basket near his cabinet and cover himself with his blanket. He hopes Chamomile tea helps Baekhyun sleep. Kyungsoo pats his own self for being low key and a believer of the saying 'Action speaks louder than words.'

 

Baekhyun doesn't know how to feel. He keeps thinking if this is one of the ways of Kyungsoo to make him feel better after what he discovered. He is not even mad at Kyungsoo. In fact, he is thankful that the younger is not being distant to him because that will make him even more stressed.  He is in a deep thought as he sips his chamomile tea and decides that he will open up to Kyungsoo. It doesn't matter what his reaction will be but he just needs to express it all tonight.

 

Before turning off the lights in their room, Baekhyun went to the kitchen to put the mug in the sink.

 

Their are both lying down on their own beds with the lights off. Baekhyun feels that his roommate is not yet fully asleep so he knows Kyungsoo will still listen.

"Kyungsoo, I..." Baekhyun stops for a while, thinking if he should continue. He thinks his assumption that Kyungsoo is not yet asleep is wrong so maybe he will talk about it some other time.

"What? Aren't you gonna continue?"  Kyungsoo asked him without moving. Baekhyun slowly covers his face with his blanket to regain his confidence back.

 

"I thought you're sleeping...I just want to say thanks earlier and for the tea." Baekhyun answered still beneath his blanket.  His heart begins to beat rapidly thinking that he is not yet ready to spill the beans. Maybe he felt wrong when he thought that he can and has the confidence to say it to Kyungsoo.

 

Little did Baekhyun know that Kyungsoo is ready to listen when he's ready to speak so the younger cut to the chase and helped Baekhyun to loosen up, again.

 

"No prob. And?" Kyungsoo asked nonchalantly. He knows that Baekhyun wanted to express himself to him but he is too scared. This is the reason Kyungsoo is eager to hear him out so that Baekhyun will live freely and without worries.

 

Baekhyun is too confused with Kyungsoo's response.

 

Before he says something, he held his breath for about a few seconds and  let out a deep sigh not minding if it will bother his roommate. He needs to let all the things in his chest before it explodes.

"And, I'm bisexual. There, I said it." Baekhyun had a sudden flashback of his twenty-five years of existence after saying he can swing both ways. Right now, he is scared of Kyungsoo's reaction hiding from the darkness of their room. Maybe his life will not be the same tomorrow. Maybe he was wrong opening up to Kyungsoo. He should have denied all the things that Kyungsoo saw on his phone and ignored it. Baekhyun is busy lamenting his life choices while Kyungsoo is not that bothered and said something the he didn't expect.

 

"Okay. Is the chamomile tea I made good? Did it relax you or made you sleepy? Or is it the one who made the tea the one who will get sleepy because my eyes are closing on its own?" Kyungsoo yawns.

 

"A little-" Baekhyun answered Kyungsoo's question but then realizes that it's not about the goddamn tea anymore. "-Wait, what? Is that the only thing you can say? I just said I’m bi and you just said okay?" Baekhyun can't still absorb the younger's response. He's not expecting this kind of reaction from Kyungsoo at all. He had a strong feeling ever since that Kyungsoo is straight because he saw him being sappy calling his ex-girlfriend when they were just trainees. He thinks that  his observation was weak and lacking that time.

 

“Okay and I don't mind. So how's that? Come on, Baek, what do you want me to say? Can't you just see that I don't mind? and like, I don't give any flying fuck if you're a switch hitter?" Kyungsoo responded in a hoarse bass voice,  took it lightly so the older will not panic like what happened earlier. He swears to all the Greek, Roman and even to Norse gods that he doesn't mind knowing that but he also doesn't know the exact reason he's not bothered even a single bit.

 

Baekhyun is the opposite of Kyungsoo right now. his chest is heaving beneath his blanket trying to catch his breath. He doesn't know what to say. Is Kyungsoo telling the truth or did he say that only because he doesn't want to hurt his feelings? That's the question resounding in his mind.

 

"I just want to know what's your real insight without thinking what I feel." Baekhyun whispers but he knows Kyungsoo still hears it as he waits for the younger to say something again, but this time, his real thoughts.

 

Kyungsoo sighed. "You know what, Baek? I’m trying my best not to make this a big deal for you to be comfortable so we can let it slide but since you're insisting to know what I feel then fine-” He adjusts his body to face the direction of Baekhyun's bed even if he's not seeing the other because it's too dark.

 

"-I don't, honestly, I really don't mind. You're just lucky, your roommate's not homophobic? Just think about things but don't overdo it, Baekhyunnie. Don't overthink as much as possible." Kyungsoo lays down again after saying what Baekhyun wants to hear. He knows this will not stop Baekhyun from worrying but he hopes that this will help him sleep for tonight.

 

 _Maybe I am too lucky to have you as my friend, Soo._ He said but only on his mind.

 

Right now, he was relieved. Talking to Kyungsoo about himself made him a little better but knowing himself, he can't promise that he will no longer over-think again. He also knows that Kyungsoo is such an innate nagger to him and Chanyeol so there's a possibility that he will still look after him.

"Thanks Soo, maybe I'm lucky we're not in the military right now?" Baekhyun laughs, feeling free for the very first time because of his new found confidante. Yes, he may be close with the others but he feels more comfortable sharing what worries him and other personal issues to Kyungsoo only. Maybe Kyungsoo is right. They will have to let this slide for now. Baekhyun will have to let his guard down every time he's with him. 

Kyungsoo smiled. "Yeah? Imagine if I'm the one who's in-charge on that witch-hunt? Well, that's plain bullshit so don't imagine"

Baekhyun is starting to loosen up and move his body to face Kyungsoo’s direction. "I know right? even if you're a gay soldier, you're still a man and have balls. The only difference is that they prefer Ds over Ps."

"Well, the difference is that you have no preference because it's Cupid's  verdict if he wants you to fall in love with a man or woman. His bows will decide your woes!" Kyungsoo gave his two cents that made the other laugh.

It's so refreshing for the both of them to start a conversation with a sensitive topic that they didn't try to tackle before and they even taking it on a lighter note.

  
"So, the B in LGBT stands for Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo asks in a playful voice then laughs at his own self-proclaim wit.

Baekhyun found it hilarious. "Only if K stands for Kyungsoo in QIAPK!"

 

Kyungsoo is too happy that Baekhyun opened it to him out of all the people he's friends with. Baekhyun could've just denied it to him but he didn't. He knows it's too far-fetched to remove all the anxieties away from Baekhyun but one thing is for sure, he will help him feel that he's never alone.

 

***

 

Kyungsoo woke up early to prepare for his schedule for today. He has an appointment with the director of one of his movies that will be aired in December so he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He smiled after seeing Baekhyun still sleeping soundly on his bed.

 

He undresses his sweatpants first then his t-shirt, puts them neatly in the hamper before stepping inside the shower room. Kyungsoo turns on the shower and wets himself, feeling the cold sensation from the running water. He really needs to do this to start his day refreshed.

 

He heard Baekhyun's loud yawn that turned into yell. It's his sign in the morning for being awake.

 

"Good morning, B! Already up?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Good morning to you too, K," He can attest that Baekhyun's smile is so wide outside. "Why? Want some company in there, yes?" 

Kyungsoo laughed shortly. He knows Baekhyun will go to the bathroom in a heartbeat when he agrees. "Hmm, do you know someone who's up for some scrub?"

Baekhyun smirked and just as what Kyungsoo thought, the older is there inside without thinking twice.

Baekhyun is not supposed to feel anything weird because this is not the first time he saw Kyungsoo naked in all his glory and also not the first time to take a bath with Kyungsoo and all the other members.

"Lovin' the sight? I said I needed someone who's up for some scrub not some artsy who will admire some masterpiece!" Kyungsoo said still not facing the other. Baekhyun fans himself comically and acts like he's been offended. "Woah, you sayin' your butt is a masterpiece?" The younger smirked at him, turned off the shower for a while and faced Baekhyun.

"Oh, I'm pertaining to my whole body but I guess I know what kind of art  you are into aside from music." Kyungsoo jokingly says, acting like he was perplexed. Baekhyun smirked back at Kyungsoo and started to undress himself. Maybe he needs this cold shower plus a good scrub from Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo opens the shower again not minding the other, who makes his way inside the glass door of the medium sized shower room that can only accommodate two medium sized naked men. 

Baekhyun pushed Kyungsoo gently and squeezed his naked body beside him as he steps inside the shower. His toes flinches as they touched the chilled wet ceramic tiles.

 

"Move, I'm Bi!"

 

Kyungsoo looks at him like he is shocked but flashes his infamous heart-shaped giggles and they both laugh afterwards.

Their laughter died down and the two gaze at each other in silence. To lessen or prevent the tension from looming, Kyungsoo breaks the silence. "So, scrub?”

"I don't think I will never say no this. I mean, I don't have the audacity to decline." Baekhyun answered, gets his favorite cherry blossom shower gel and loofah and gives it to Kyungsoo.

Now that their bodies are wet, Kyungsoo turns of the shower and told Baekhyun to face the wall so he can start scrubbing the older's back. He squeezed the bottle of the shower gel on the loofah and begins to scrub Baekhyun's nape in a circular motion down to the center of his back until it lathered.

 

Baekhyun is having a great and also a hard time in his life right now. It's great because the way Kyungsoo scrubs his back gives him a real deal relaxing sensation that calms the heaven out of him but at the same time, hard. He is getting hard and fighting the urge not to moan how great the younger is making him feel good, so he just keeps on biting his lower lip with his eyes closed praying that his longfellow down there will cooperate.

 

Baekhyun needs to distract himself.

 

"I hope you don't mind, Soo but you're like me, right? That's why you're totally okay with it...with this?" Kyungsoo stops scrubbing for a while that makes Baekhyun wants to take back what he asked.

"Hmm, I'm not really bothered at all, It's like I'm in the point of my life that I don't care about genders and stuff? But honestly, I'm more of a _Ds > Ps _ type of guy or somehow depends my preference to Cupid?" Kyungsoo answered playfully as he gets back on what he's doing. He is now scrubbing Baekhyun's shoulders.

"Is Q stands for _Q-yungsoo_ questioning himself?" Baekhyun asked jokingly. Kyungsoo scrubs him hard on his nape as he laughs because Baekhyun gawks in pain.

"Nope. It's too tiring to question yourself everyday for your _real_ self. Just let it go. Let it be. Now, face me so I'm gonna scrub your chest."

 

Baekhyun doesn't know what to feel. He thinks that Kyungsoo once experienced what he is experiencing right now and it somehow makes him feels special for Kyungsoo.

They almost have the same height that makes it a perfect fit for the both of them in so many ways. Kyungsoo stares at Baekhyun as  he scrubs  the latter's neck down to his chest mildly. Baekhyun started to feel hot again as he stares back asking himself silently if joining Kyungsoo in the shower is a good idea.

 

"You know the song _Playing with fire_?" Kyungsoo asked, smirking as he grabs Baekhyun's left arm for a scrub.

Baekhyun is slightly confused because of a random question. "By Blackpink?" Kyungsoo nods, a small grin flashing across his face.

 

"Soo, I swear to go-"

_"Your face is on fire, now burn baby burn!"_

Baekhyun gets a handful of soft foam from his chest and shoves it on Kyungsoo's face. The younger retaliates and sprays cold water on Baekhyun's face with their detachable shower nozzle.

"Stop it now, Soo! We're now playing with water!" Baekhyun said jokingly, covering his eyes to avoid the water from his eyes and to avoid seeing Kyungsoo's cock bouncing up and down towards him as the younger keeps on spraying cold water on him.

"Ha! _now, drown baby drown!_ " Kyungsoo sings it to the tune of the said Blackpink song with a revised lyrics and still keeps on spraying the other on his face.

Baekhyun can fight himself not to moan and not to peek at Kyungsoo's masterpiece down there but he just can't stop imagining his long slender fingers around Kyungsoo's cock, teasing it by gently tapping his tippy-top foreskin in a circular motion then stroking his shaft a bit slowly, backwards and forwards until he was a little harder and asking for more.

 

 _Fuck._ Baekhyun needs to distract himself.  


Kyungsoo stopped wasting the water abruptly after a few seconds when Baekhyun knelt down in front of him still covering his whole face.

 _Oops, wrong position. No matter what, don't remove your hands from your face or you'll turn into a stone._ Baekhyun thinks that Kyungsoo needs a distraction to change his awkward position.

"Okay, fine. I'll stop now Baek. You can do me." Kyungsoo was shocked on what slipped on his mouth but tried to look un-bothered. Baekhyun on the other hand, was petrified because he thought that Kyungsoo could read what's on his mind the whole time.

"I mean, you can scrub me. But if you want to do something else then−"

"Ugh, Kyungsoo! You always catch me off guard. I hate you." Baekhyun said still covering his face, he can still feel his whole body burning and it's all Kyungsoo's fault.

"Woah there, Sir. Can't you see I'm doing you a favor here? You're having a hard time concealing the things you want to do or say in your head. What if it explodes?" Kyungsoo asked, suppressing his laughter because he just caught Baekhyun peeking in between his fingers. Baekhyun didn't answer back because he's still embarrassed. This is more embarrassing than what happened to him when Kyungsoo discovered his secret tumblr.

 

Kyungsoo kneels down, gently removes Baekhyun's hands on his face and cups the older's chin to look at him. "So, we're done with fire and water, can you pull some Frozen right now and let it go? Hmm?" They locked eyes for a few seconds before Baekhyun smiles and nods. Baekhyun realized that he doesn't deserve Kyungsoo in his life. He doesn't want to be sappy but he will feel helpless and lost without him. Real talk.

 

"As your reward for giving me a good scrub, please stand up." Baekhyun clasped his hands, still kneeling on the tiled wet floor not minding the looming pain on his knees.

 

Kyungsoo obliged without any hesitation like he's anticipating for this moment to happen. He looked down at Baekhyun, saw the latter's all smile expression that made him grinned a bit. There is something about Baekhyun's beautiful and slender fingers around his shaft that started to turn him on. Baekhyun grabbed his hardened cock and started moving his hand up and down in a slow pace that made Kyungsoo moan lightly as he craves for more.

 

"I never thought  Playing With Fire would be our anthem." Baekhyun broke the silence, still rubbing the other's length, this time with more pressure. Kyungsoo breathes heavily in every strokes.

 

Kyungsoo groans. "What do you mean?"  

 

Baekhyun grinned at him, feeling proud of himself for seeing Kyungsoo having the time of his life this morning so he steps up the game, used both of his hands to squeeze Kyungsoo's aching member, ready to be released any moment..

 

 _"Your cock is on fire! now cum baby cum"_ Just like what Kyungsoo did earlier, Baekhyun sings it with a revised lyrics of his own.

 

"Shut upー Baek! You're ruining the mood!" Kyungsoo said, panting like he ran for hours.

  


Baekhyun doesn't need a distraction any longer. He is now living the dream.

  


"Kyungsoo-ya! You in there? There's a package for you, I don't know what it is but I'll just put it on your bed, okay?" Minseok barged inside their room. Baekhyun forgot to lock their door last night.

 

Kyungsoo is almost there, reaching the peak of his sudden euphoria when he heard Minseok's voice. He lets out a short harsh gasps as Baekhyun is not stopping what he's doing but trying his best to calm down a bit so he can answer Minseok.

 

"Yes, hyung. Thanks!" Kyungsoo said, trying all his might to suppress the overwhelming sensation from the nearing orgasm.

 

"Now I really know why you're one of the most sought young actor." Baekhyun whispered after hearing the door shut when Minseok left. Kyungsoo doesn't mind whatever the latter said because  he is on the verge of coming, he moves his hips lower and leans his back against the tiled wall, as Baekhyun grips his cock stroking him faster and harder like his life depends on it.

 

"Aaaagh, Baekhyun! I'm gonna fucking come." Kyungsoo groans, almost out of control, no one can stop him now. The orgasm has reached the point of no return. It's a long incredible orgasm that loads a handful of cum on Baekhyun's magical hands and even all over his chest (that needs another scrub).

 

Baekhyun stands, gets the shower nozzle without turning it on. He holds like it's a mic and starts to sing. _"You can come on me like 1, 2, 3~  I'll kneel there~"_ He pointed the floor in the 'kneel' part that makes Kyungsoo snorts and laughs because the lyrics was so hilarious.  Baekhyun smiles like a Cheshire cat looking very pleased with himself as he turns on the shower.

 

"I'm a mess, you have to clean me up again, Soo." Kyungsoo fakes a sigh when he see Baekhyun pouting at him and gently wipes his own cock chowder all over Baekhyun's pale chest with his bare hands. They need to have a legit shower now because of their schedules today.

 

***

 

It’s been a toxic week for EXO. These past few days, they started to have their photoshoots and MV shooting for their upcoming album with a summer, reggae concept.

 

Just like Baekhyun thought, Kyungsoo is still watching over him, thinking that he is still not okay. When they were in the set of their album, Baekhyun just smiled at him and said that there’s no need to feel accountable and worried that much because he was all good for now since he knows that Kyungsoo is there and he trusts the younger. Kyungsoo couldn’t help not to be worried because he knows how Baekhyun thinks and does— he will say that he’s perfectly fine for them not to worry. What a selfless good shit. They were sitting on the grass, waiting for the photographer finalize the settings in his camera lens. Baekhyun accidentally brushed his hand on Kyungsoo’s arm that made the other look at him.

“Your palm is a bit cold and sweaty.” Kyungsoo said, he reached for his denim pant’s pocket to get a pack of mini almonds and gave him to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was a little confused but accepted it anyway. He munched on the almonds and looked at Kyungsoo smiling warmly at him. He didn’t know if this almond snack or Kyungsoo’s warm smile was the one that calmed him.

The photoshoot took more than 4 hours to finish. They don’t have any schedules after that so they decided to just save their energies for their schedules the next day.

 

Kyungsoo had an errand to do after the shoot so he left earlier than the rest. He saw Baekhyun bit his lower lip and sighed before Chanyeol and Jongdae called him so they could go back to their dorm together.

 

On their way to their dorm, the three of them started to goof around proving that they were the infamous Beagle Line. Baekhyun is of course, comfortable around them, to laugh and exchange banters with them over random things. After a few laughs about the video they watched earlier, Chanyeol said something that made Jongdae smirk at him and made Baekhyun look away and just stared at the car window.

 

“Sometimes, I wish idols here in our country can date freely like in the western countries. I mean, it’s too hard hide when you’re on a date because the media is nothing but a shadow.”

 

“Well, that’s part of the glamorous life of our job, dude. You have to be a secret agent and hide you’re dating someone or else, you’re doomed! Why? You datin’?” Jongdae asked, staring at Chanyeol with intriguing gaze.

 

“Nope, I want to...but you know, in times like this maybe it’s not yet the time I think? Right, Baek?” Chanyeol said, waiting for Baekhyun’s comments on what he just said.

Jongdae nudges Baekhyun who is trying his best to not react to their topic. “Yes, I think so too.”

 

Jongdae chuckled at the both of them.  “Come on guys, think about yourself sometimes! This fame we have right now is temporary. If there’s a chance that you will meet the girl who makes your heart flutter, grab em’ up!”  

 

Baekhyun didn’t know that he will feel awkward when it comes to this kind of topic. He badly needs to lie down on his bed and rest. He suddenly thought of Kyungsoo so he texted him asking if he is already in their dorm. The younger replied after a minute saying that he’s already in their room starting his movie for tonight. Baekhyun was relieved and smiled at the message he received.

 

When Baekhyun entered their room, he noticed that the smell of their humidifier changed. Kyungsoo saw the elder, removed his earphones.

 

“I just feel like changing the scent of the humidifier. It’s rosemary oil.  So how’s the ride?”

Baekhyun scrunches his nose as he goes to his cabinet and changes his clothes to get ready to bed.

 

“Oh I see~ smells good. Hmm, it was fine. Beagles being beagles.” Baekhyun answered meekly, turned the lights off and lied down on his bed. Baekhyun doesn’t feel like opening up the topic Jongdae and Chanyeol shared earlier. He doesn’t want Kyungsoo to think that he’s too dependent on him because the younger always tells him that he believes in him. He will not disappoint, more like he doesn’t want to disappoint Kyungsoo.

 

“Good thing, I left earlier!” Kyungsoo chuckled softly that made Baekhyun want to cuddle the other.

 

Baekhyun thought that he was just saying what's in his mind but it turns out that he blurted them all to Kyungsoo.

 

“Chanyeol said he wants to date but too scared because that can make him live like a secret agent hiding his secret mission to the public.” Baekhyun sighed, he just couldn't control his mouth from blabbing. Kyungsoo noticed it but just tell him to just go on because Baekhyun will not get a proper sleep unless he will spill it all.

 

Baekhyun continued, letting all his thoughts go. “Jongdae even said to grab that chance to date the _girl_ who made our hearts flutter because our career is temporary.”

 

“They have a point though, like you can date whenever you feel like it but you want to hear them say: date the person who made your heart flutter, do you?” Once again, Baekhyun’s thought was caught and understood by Kyungsoo without him saying it directly. Baekhyun was silent for a while.

 

“What a fricking mentalist, Kyungsoo. I think I have to stop thinking of my kinks in my head when I’m with you.” Baekhyun jokes that made the younger laugh. There’s something in Kyungsoo’s laugh that can make Baekhyun feel at ease for a while. If Baekhyun has magic touch for Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo has an enchanted laugh for Baekhyun.

 

“I am, but only in your mind. Is that the reason why you texted me earlier if I’m already here?” Kyungsoo just feels it every time Baekhyun has something to say that sometimes, it freaks him out. Their connection is too deep like they know each other all their life.

 

“Hmm, yeah. Chanyeol has no idea dating in secret is so far from being a secret agent.  Being Bi is, or being not straight is.” Baekhyun reasoned out. He didn't plan to say these things to Kyungsoo but maybe the younger is right again, this thought will not make him sleep unless it is spilled. “Once you’re different from the norm in our country, you’ll be eaten alive by the society. So you either hide it or be eaten.”

 

Baekhyun heard the younger sigh. Kyungsoo put his ipad on his bedside drawer and faced the the other to listen.

 

“So you mean to say, being bisexual means living a double life and that we could be the best secret agents in the planet?” Kyungsoo asked comically to lift the conversation a little. Baekhyun chuckles, their deep low voices compliments the dim lights and rosemary scent of their room.

“Yup, and if ever we have secret agents in our future album concepts, we’ll definitely smash it naturally.”

Kyungsoo lets out a bittersweet chuckle. “It’s just sad, we have to pull some _het_ acts to cater the so called “norm” and be our real selves during private times, alone.”

 

“Where is the lie? But I want to hear another version of what you said. Any guess?” Baekhyun responded with a touch of playfulness. He also knows how to cheer the other up.

 

“Hmm, my signal to your mind is having some difficulties. I  guess you’ll have to enlighten me as I have to update my _Sooftware.”_ Kyungsoo is starting to be influenced by Junmyeon and his dad jokes.

 

“Wow, Kyungsoo. That’s your last entry for tonight!  But sure, I will. We can be our real selves during our private times, _the two of us._

 

Both of them smiled and went silent for a while.

 

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun called the younger softly but with a tone of uncertainty if he will continue or not.

 

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Can I—” Baekhyun thinks there’s nothing wrong on asking this kind of favor to Kyungsoo and he knows that the other will not mind at all. “—sleep beside you, just for tonight?”

 

“So this is how we spend our true selves in our private times, the two of us? If yes, then come over here already.”  Kyungsoo answered, he doesn't mind the closeness he had with Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun slips beside Kyungsoo underneath the blanket and lets out a full of contentment sigh and giggles. Kyungsoo heard it and smiled, he realized that the happiness of others can be his happiness as well especially Baekhyun's. That’s the only thing he wants aside from a good sleep and rest.

 

They are now facing each other but there’s a pillow between them. The room is dark since Baekhyun turned off the dim light from their lampshade before moving beside Kyungsoo.

 

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun is starting to test the waters once again.

 

“What now, Baek?” Kyungsoo said faking the annoyance in his voice but in the verge of smiling because he finds this situation cute but a little stupid.

 

“Can I hug you?” Baekhyun lost the uncertainty in his question because he knows the latter will give in.

 

“Why do you have to keep on asking if you know that I will let you?” Kyungsoo said in his low husky voice, sign that he’s already sleepy so he initiates the hug, moves closer to the other removing the pillow between them and hovers his arm around Baekhyun.

 

“So how are you feeling?” Kyungsoo asked, cuddling Baekhyun who is currently getting used to his chest and arms.

 

“Real,” Baekhyun smells the musky scent remained on Kyungsoo’s t-shirt. “When I’m with you, I feel so real, like I’m home.”

 

Kyungsoo can’t help himself not to smile and he doesn't know if he can control what he wants to do right now so he asked Baekhyun this time.

 

“Baekhyunnie,”

 

“Hmm? Having your revenge question? Too competitive! What is it, Soo?” Baekhyun is too giddy, as he anticipates what could be the younger’s question.

 

“Can I kiss you goodnight? so we can sleep and no more questions from you because this will be the last question to be entertained tonight.”

 

“Hey! That was my last question for you before I sleep but you stole it! This is unfair, Soo! Now, you’re the cool one here and not me.” Baekhyun was shocked when Kyungsoo asked him the same question he wanted to ask all along

 

Kyungsoo smirks in triumph as Baekhyun pouts, his lips is almost touching the younger’s chest. “I guess great minds, think alike then. Don’t worry, you’re the coolest person in my eyes when you said you’re the realest when you’re with me so, we’re even?”

 

“Fine!” Baekhyun snorted, as he pouts again in front of the other’s chest.  

 

“Seriously, do you prefer my chest over my lips? You keep on pouting, your lips is touching my sturdy chest.” Kyungsoo asked him playfully. Baekhyun adjusted his body upward so he can level his face with Kyungsoo’s. This time, Baekhyun is the one who hovers around Kyungsoo.

 

“Let me try that lips first before I give my final verdict.” Baekhyun gently cups Kyungsoo’s cheeks, covered his mouth with his tender kiss and the latter responded immediately. At first, he didn't want to admit that he longs for this kiss tever since their “forehead kiss” in one of the fan meetings happened few months ago. Kyungsoo’s mouth is so warm, the caress of his lips is softer than he could ever imagined.

 

They break away from the kiss, panting but with a smile on their faces. Baekhyun lowers his head again back to Kyungsoo’s chest just like his position earlier and the other cuddles him in return getting ready to fall asleep after their first real kiss happened.

 

“I prefer this now over our forehead kiss during that Nature Rep’s fanmeeting and that one almost kiss on our Pepero CF.” Baekhyun said, still overwhelmed from what just happened.

 

“Same, we don’t need endorsements to get this kissing right. So—” Kyungsoo kissed Baekhyun’s forehead again just like what he did in their fan meeting but this time, it’s not because of the game anymore. “—there. Goodnight, Baekhyunnie.”

 

Baekhyun, being in his competitive self, swiftly moved his head and kissed the side of Kyungsoo’s lips.

 

“Goodnight, Soo. There, I also kissed you without the Pepero stick this time.” Kyungsoo giggles quite loudly this time and that made Baekhyun do the same.


End file.
